


If at first you don’t success, try, try again

by MissFieryHeart



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Bottom Kylo Ren, F/M, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Kylo gets confronted, Kylo is shy, Kylo wants Rey, Masturbation, Rey wants Kylo, Tumblr Prompt, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-21 16:51:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11948505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissFieryHeart/pseuds/MissFieryHeart
Summary: Tumblr prompt, Anonymous asked:Rey doesn't know how to catch Kylo's attention now that's he's busy helping the Resistance, so she begins to go stark naked in the woods, to stroll, swim and sunbathe. She even starts masturbating in the open, hoping that he will see her somehow. But she has no idea that he already knows and he always manages to see her somehow, shy and pining, behind some tree, jerking himself.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to take Kylo’s POV mostly since we already have Rey’s POV in the Prompt. Hope it still lives up to your expectations Anon ;-)
> 
> Edit: I dont know how I either missed the tags or if they disapeared, but they are here now :)

 

She was going at it again, in the forest. He could feel her through the bond. The bond that he kept blocking her from so she wouldn’t know that he was seeing and feeling everything like it was a wet dream lingering inside his mind. He felt so sick, like a pervert lurking and wasn’t that just ironic, because despite his numerous tries to make her stop, always ended up in him jerking off in the shadows instead.

 

Kylo swallowed, trying to keep his face from flushing too much as he strolled casually towards the forest, telling Uncle Luke he needed some peace and quiet to meditate. As soon as the trees hid his large form, Kylo sprinted to where he could sense her. _Stubborn girl, why did she keep on doing this?_ She had to know her side of the bond was still open, despite his Force block from his side.

 

It wasn’t like he wanted to see… okay perhaps he wanted too, but he was raised better than this, lurking in the shadows or behind a tree palming his painfully hard cock while he could smell her arousal though the bond. She hadn’t always done it. Before it was ‘just’ going around the forest butt naked or swimming in one of the secluded lakes far away from anyone’s washing eyes. Except Kylo’s of cause.

 

Now it was worse, now she would stuff her fingers into her slopping slit, pistoling them in and out while moaning and pinching her nipples. Those dusky rose, lovely nipples of hers. Kylo’s mouth salivated; he wanted so much for it to be him Rey was thinking about, but the fear of seeing one of her friends in her mind instead was enough to keep him from diving head first into her mind.

 

The thought of the Traitor or that damn Pilot she always laughed with. Oh he hated them the most, Kylo reformed or not, if he saw one of those two in her mind, he was pretty sure he would lose it or join his Uncles idea about becoming a hermit instead. Far away from her temptation and far enough that he wouldn’t do something to the other man that might hurt Rey.

 

He loved her too much, even if it meant to stay away completely. But so far he didn’t see her advance on any of the males on base… or females for that matter, so Kylo excused himself time and time again with this. That perhaps it could be him... Kylo stopped dead in his tracks. She was nearby. _Okay, this is it! You can do this. Just say ‘Rey, I…_ ’ His thoughts were interrupted with Rey’s wanton moans.

 

He quickly hid behind the large tree, his heart beating out of his chest. _Shit, did she see him?_ He felt through the Force, trying to pinpoint where she was, trying his best to ignore the throbbing in his pants. A few trees away, on a little sunny patch of grass… without a single piece of cloth on her gorgeous body. Kylo hissed as he palmed his hard member though his trousers.

 

 _Okay, just walk up there and tell her. Yes, sure, walk up to the only one that has ever kicked the living shit out of you, startle her and invade her privacy. That would go well_. Kylo sighed and leaned against the tree trunk. Well, since he was here anyways… He quickly released his cock and silently spat saliva into his palm. He tugged himself slowly, his head tilting back listening to the slopping sound of her fingers.

 

She huffed frustrated and increased her speed, started to pinch her clit as well. Kylo leaned over, trying to catch a glimpse of her. One thing was to feel it over the bond, dimmed because he made sure to block her out, an entirely different thing was to actually see her and oh the glory of his scavenger in all her naked glory. She was beautiful, laying there, slipping her fingers inside herself. His hand increased its speed, causing him to hiss. _Oh Rey, beautiful Rey… little scavenger… come… come for me…_

 

Imagining his hands caressing her naked skin, worshipping her body. Hating that in his role as the Master of the Knights of Ren, he was confident and strong, but now in front of her even fully clothed, he was a blabbering fool, nervous and flushing red. She had always been nice to him, but then again, Rey was always nice to everybody.

 

She was whimpering now and Kylo knew all too well what that meant. He was pumping his cock furiously, beads of sweat beginning to form on his forehead. _Rey please… let me hear you._ He hated the few times when she was quiet. Small huffs escaped her throat, her back arching further up from the forest ground. Her high-pitched voice pleaded into the air “please… right there… right… hngggh”.

 

Rey’s frantic movements and her pleas tipped him over, white spurts of cum jutted out in the grass. His hand slowly pumping the last of his orgasm out, with his head dizzy and legs wobbly. Kylo snug his head out to see where she was laying, her beautiful body glistering in the sun as she came as well. _A more wonderful sight didn’t exist in the entire galaxy_ , Kylo thought reverently.

 

Knowing she would try a few more times just like always, he let himself relax before slinking back to Base, ashamed yet again of his own actions. Removing his lurking eyes from her naked form, Kylo let go of his cock and let his body relax up against the tree. He looked down at himself, cock out and flaccid, Kylo couldn’t hide the stupid, elated smile on his face.

 

Kylo was sated and happy in his little delusion of her devotion aimed at him. of cause it couldn’t be true, but still… in the afterglow of his orgasm, he always let his fuzzy mind spin the tale of how she would one day look at him with kinder eyes than the rest of them. Before long the shame took over and he silently tugged his cock back in his pants and tiptoed back to base.

 

-

 

Rey huffed irritated while lying in the grass, letting the sun warm up her naked body. It had been nearly three weeks now with her upping her game about each week. With her getting bolder and bolder, she had also seen less and less of Kylo. _Kriff,_ _why didn’t that Nerfherder open that damn bond up so he could hear her just once!_ Frustrated, Rey started again, sure that this time, he would finally feel and see it!

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I told MadSharklover26 in the first chapter that perhaps Kylo gets caught or Rey realizes that the bond has been open the entire time – perhaps informed by Luke that is VERY tired of hearing parts of the conversation of lusty teenagers through the Force … and thought "hey!" that might be a good idea to follow up with, so here you are, one more chapter ^^  
> So now comes more embarrassment and then Kylo gets confronted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I put it up to explicit since I will be going into more detail/being more smutty :)

 

Rey finished up and walked back to Base disappointed despite just having three orgasms in a row. _Stupid Moof-milker_ , Rey thought to herself, _closing down our Bond like that. What a jerk-face!_

Rey kicked a small pebble on the asphalt as she walked across the landing pads towards the living area. She was good and ready to sulk for the rest of the day.

Spotting Luke walking slowly over to her, Rey frowned confused and changed route to her master, not wanting to insult the man by just walking back to her room like she intended.

They had already trained earlier and meditated over lunch before she had left for the woods, so whatever it was Luke wanted, she hoped he would be quick about it.

She was in a foul mood as it was, three weeks with no result to show for it, so besides sitting in her room sulking and feeling sorry for herself, Rey really wasn’t up for anything Jedi’ish today.

“Master” Rey greeted the elderly man and gave a bow with her head. Luke, stoic as ever, held up his hand to stop her from saying anything else. “Rey, do you like my nephew”?

Rey’s eyes widened in shock “what… I… what???” The old man kept his face passive though Rey was sure she spotted a hint of irritation in his voice.

Blushing Rey looked down onto the ground “Master, I…” she looked up and straightened her back “yes. Yes I do like your nephew” waiting for his scolding on how Jedi’s should be chaste.

Luke took in her defiant stand and calmly answered her back “then could you please tell him. I don’t think I can take much more of this” her master started to look uncomfortable for whatever reason Rey couldn’t fathom.

“Tell him, but… and uncomfortable? Did Kylo say something to you?” fear of Kylo complaining about her propositioning him through the bond suddenly came to mind.

He only closed it off once she started to flirt with him, oh R’iia what if Kylo has been annoyed with her all this time and that’s why she didn’t see him around? Her heart started to beat faster.

“Ben didn’t say anything, but I know my nephew… and yes uncomfortable as in…” Luke swallowed “your bond with Ben isn’t exactly quiet when you… when you… do… what you do”.

Rey flushed red and stood open-mouthed and stared at him “what? You’ve heard…” Rey couldn’t even say it out loud. Her master had involuntarily heard her orgasm while sending Kylo illicit pictures over the bond?!?

“Rey, even if Ben mutes the conversation at his end doesn’t mean that the bond is silent… and the Force is strong within you both, so please, I am at the end of what I can take… and so is Leia”.

So Kylo had heard it all… and most likely also known both his mother and uncle would listen since she just sent off her thoughts without much training, instead of soloing in on him alone…

Rey fumed, focusing on Kylo’s end of the bond, _YOU KRIFFING NERFHERDER!_ Keeping her concentration on her master to see if he caught her thoughts this time. _No, not even a ripple through the Force. Good!_

“So Rey, if you and Ben could just please figure this out and for the love of the Force, keep it too yourself next time”. Rey quirked an eyebrow up, her anger vanishing in her confusion “next time Master?”

Now it was Luke’s time to lift an eyebrow, however he had a smirk on his lips now. “Don’t tell me you don’t know?” Rey still confused made Luke shake his head slightly entertained by the ignorance of his Padawan.

“He likes you Rey, very much in fact. I thought it was obvious how that shy and awkward boy tried to avoid you so you wouldn’t see him flush each time you gave him a compliment…”

Luke sighed “at least it was clear enough to Leia. She had her eyes set on a bunch of grandkids”. Luke left her with that comment, mumbling as he walked away “younglings now days… honestly!”

Rey stood frozen in the spot… _he likes me?_ _So it wasn’t irritation or anger that made him hide from her… he was just being shy_ , Rey smiled. That was rather sweet, she mused.

Of cause now she had already sent her fury and rage over the bond, calling him out when she found out. Her ever present temper screwing it up for her because she acted before gathering all facts.

Sighing she started to walk back to her room. How was she going to go about this? Her mind spun around with the new information her master had given her.

She liked him, he liked her. She had been too unsure to tell him directly and he had been way too shy to even look at her. _Hmmm…_ Rey smirked. She knew exactly what to do.

-

The door to Kylo’s secluded room burst open, making Kylo jump up from his bed with panic in his eyes. He had known she would be coming for him, most likely to give him another scar to match the first she gave him.

Rey stood in the door, her arm out as she had used to Force open his door. “Kylo Ren, you’ve been holding secrets from me. Important secrets!” she tried her hardest to sound and look mad.

Kylo swallowed and tried to make himself smaller than he was “I… I’m sorry”. Rey almost smiled, he was just too darn cute. She squinted her eyes “why didn’t you tell me! Did you enjoy the show hmm?”

“I promise you, I wasn’t...” he stopped himself before he could tell her an outright lie. Biting his plump lower lip he tried to rephrase it “I tried to tell you, but I was too afraid that you would kill me if you knew”. _That at least was the truth_.

Rey marched into his room and slammed the door shut. “You still didn’t answer me… Did you enjoy the show” wanting him to admit his feelings before she could be entirely sure of what Luke had said.

Kylo looked down, his face blushing fiercely and his fingers fumbling with the hem of his shirt. He was in no rush to tell her just how many times he had spanked his ‘saber’ to her playing with herself.

“You see, after a very embarrassing conversation with your uncle, I was made aware that I had broadcast my … ‘ _enjoyment_ ’ to everyone in the Force… your mother included!” Kylo’s head snapped up horrified “what?!”

“Yes, apparently I am not so good at focusing my private broadcast” she tugged her shirt over her head and dropped it on the floor unceremoniously “and since you once before have offered to teach me, here’s your chance” toeing off her shoes as well.

Kylo swallowed, eyeing her naked breasts. Whenever she was going into the forest she would forgo to bind her breasts up, sometimes underwear as well to skip right to it.

“So, you are going to teach me Kylo… so if you don’t mind” eyeing him up and down, hinting to his far too clothed body. Kylo had never been so quick to remove his clothes and was done before Rey got the last piece of cloth of her body.

Smirking she eyed him, especially the very long and thick cock springing to life between his strong legs. “Lie down on the bed Kylo” she ordered him softly.

Eager to please, he quickly jumped down on his bed, his eyes still wide with excitement and disbelief that this was happening.

Rey licked her lips and sad down above him, placing his cock in between her moist lips to glide slowly over his hard shaft.

“Mmm Kylo, now remember, you have to make sure I don’t broadcast this outside this room. I don’t want another conversation like the one I just had with Master Luke”.

Swallowing Kylo looked down to see the aching head of his cock slide over her clit. His hands found her hips, helping her ride him faster, desperate for some form of release.

“Are you keeping an eye out Kylo” she gently chided him when she saw his mind were elsewhere. Kylo whined in his throat at the distraction when she slowed down to get his full attention.

He nodded vigorously, _you just have to focus on me like you did the first week_ , he sent to her. Even over the bond he sounded desperate for more.

Rey smirked, _so he had been following her from the beginning_. Nodding again, she realized he really was keeping an eye out for her end of the bond.

 _Did you like what you saw Kylo_ , her voice sweet as honey in his mind. It seems he was short for words, only nodding and swallowing, keeping an eye on where they were touching.

A picture of Kylo under the shower after the first series of lewd pictures she had sent him weeks ago. His hand furiously tugging on his cock and her name whispered like a chant.

Rey gasped wantonly, quickly sat up to insert him in one push. They both choked out a moan as her walls twitching around his thick girth.

Letting her head fall back, she rolled her hips slowly, enjoying Kylo’s desperate groans. His large hands shivering around her ass, squeezing the round globes in a pulsing rhythm.

When she had getting use to his cock, Rey started to lift up slowly, wanting a little payback for all those times she had played with herself in vain.

 _Oh Starlight, it wasn’t in vain. I was there every time_. Pictures in her mind of Kylo standing behind a tree, a bush or a rock jerking off, biting his knuckles on his other hand to not make a sound as cum spurted onto the grass.

Every emotion from his memory ran through Rey setting a fire alight inside her. She lifted up her hips and slammed down, riding him as quickly as she could.  

Kylo almost howled in pleasure, helping her keep the pace with his hands gripping tightly on her waist, slamming her harder onto his cock. “Yes starlight… Kriffing Hell…” he moaned desperately.

Her every nerve was electrified with pleasure as she fell over the edge, pulling Kylo with her. Her walls pulsing around him making Kylo jerk up and held her tightly around her.

His body shook as he came down from his orgasm, his mouth lavishing kisses up and down her neck, sucking on her skin, marking her as he went along.

 _Beautiful starlight, my beautiful, beautiful Rey,_ he murmured in her mind while they sat sweat slick together in their post orgasm high.

Rey chuckled “yeah, we definitely need to work on me broadcasting. I can feel Luke shuddering in from here”. Kylo groaned disgruntled, he was never coming out of his room again.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moof-milker is a slang/slur for a dimwitted individual. Found on http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/List_of_phrases_and_slang  
> The term ‘Jerk-face’ is something Adam Driver says in the role as Matt the Radar Technician for SNL show and with a fondness for that awkward character Matt, I just had to use that one as well ^^  
> War worn: https://www.merriam-webster.com/dictionary/warworn


End file.
